When there's nothing left to do
by becauselifeneedscanon
Summary: When Lucas chooses Maya and then them and Farkle leave how does it change Riley? Rucas eventually.
1. The party

_Riley_

I was walking down the street after ditching the stupid party Zay dragged me to. It was the usual. Full of kids getting high and drunk and having sex and other shit. After Lucas decided between me and Maya in freshman year all of my friends left me except Zay and Smackle. I don't know why Smackle stayed when her boyfriend left me to hang with Lucas and Maya, but I really appreciate her friendship. At first after Lucas chose Maya we tried to stay friends, but after more than one failed pity date set up by Maya I started to get annoyed. Eventually I snapped when they were sitting in my room showing WAY too much PDA. I yelled at them to get out of my room and Farkle left with them. Smackle left too but she came back after a little while. So back to the party. I probably would've stayed until Zay wanted to leave but when i saw his eyes and her hair walking towards me through the throngs of people i turned on the heel of my combat boot and ran. After Maya left me over Lucas I came out of my shell more. Starting wearing clothes that I actually wanted to wear, and not letting other people push me around. Turns out Maya really was holding me back. I never got another bad grade and turns out I actually am good at art. I am soloing in the school's musical this year because I can sing too. I'm not as goofy and quirky as I used to be but I am still a little weird. Zay and Smackle appreciate that. My life was pretty good. At least that's what I thought.

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAO

I walked into the bookshop with my arm around Smackle's shoulders. I was trying to explain to her my love of dystopian fiction but she just didn't get it.

"Non-fiction books are better Riley, they're just WAY more realistic!"

"But Smackle fiction just takes you into a dif-" I was cut off by a deep voice quietly saying,

"Hey Riley."

"Lucas, Hello." Smackle glanced at me and I nodded. She walked away in search of a new book.

"Long time no see eh?" Lucas asked timidly. This was becoming too much for me. I could feel a panic attack coming on.

"Something like that." I replied before running away, the held in tears streaming down my face. I couldn't comprehend why he wanted to talk to me now after three years and I guess it was better this way. Why should I forgive him for leaving me? Why should I forgive her for stealing the boy I once loved? Why was my heart still thumping in my chest the same way it did when I was in love with Lucas Friar?


	2. The forgiven and the forgotten

_Riley_

I spent the next few weeks of my life throwing myself into my studies. I ignored everyone except Smackle and Zay, and barely left my room. I cried myself asleep enough to the point where Smackle had temporarily moved in. I hardly ever thought about Lucas and Maya until one day about the weeks after _the bookstore incident._ Smackle walked into my room one day and noticed me laying on the floor staring at the ceiling.

"Are you ever gonna forgive her?" I glanced at Smackle then resumed staring at the ceiling.

"I honestly don't know Smackle," I replied "Is it bad that I don't know?" She laid down next to me and stared at the ceiling too.

"THey betrayed you Riley, You are never supposed to know." We both sighed at the same time. I laced my fingers with hers for comfort and drifted off into thought.

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOA

The next day at school Smackle and I walked hand in hand to our lockers. When I looked up from my phone I noticed familiar blonde hand standing in front of my locker. I turned to look at Smackle but she was already gone. I sighed and made my way over to Maya.

"What do you want Maya?" I questioned somewhat aggravated. She looked slightly confused at my tone of voice and thought carefully before answering.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry." I didn't know what to do. I mean on one hand she had left me for her boyfriend. On the other hand she was like a sister to me. Turning to face my locker i quietly replied,

"Okay." For a second I thought she hadn't heard me but the next thing I knew she had pulled me into her familiar embrace and we were both crying into each other's shoulders. When I walked into history that same day I felt lighter knowing I had my best friend back. When I had told Smackle about it she had been overjoyed that we were finally friends again. And to be honest so was I. That is until I saw her and Lucas kissing right next to Maya's desk and suddenly I couldn't breath. I ran out of the classroom hearing Maya's voice calling after me. I hid in the library, the one place I knew Maya would never look for me. This was too much. How could I ever think I had stopped loving him. Lucas Friar the boy who was still breaking my heart after all this time. I quickly started to think about other things to calm myself down. Once I had regained my cool demeanor, I grabbed my stuff and walked out of the suffocating school. It was the first time I had skipped in my entire life.

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOA

When I got home the next day my phone had blown up with texts and calls from worried people. I ignored them and put on a movie in my room. I might as well entertain myself until dad gets home. Once he found out it was going to be a long night.


	3. When it all comes crashing down

_Riley_

"HOW COULD YOU HAVE JUST WALKED OUT OF SCHOOL RILEY!" my dad yelled at me from across the room. I sat at the kitchen table with my arms and legs crossed listening to his stupid rant about how stupid I was being.

"THIS IS YOUR LIFE RILEY YOU ONLY GET ONE SHOT AT IT!" I was getting kind of tired of him yelling at me. My mom stood next to him trying to calm him down.

"Maybe we should just take a bre-" she said before my dad interrupted her.

"No breaks Topanga, What she did was stupid and she needs to learn a lesson." he turned to me thoughtful.

"Maybe I did what I felt was right at the time!" I blurted out suddenly. He glared at me.

"Go to your room Riley you're grounded for a month" he said, "You only get leave the house to go to school and you will stay at school until I pick you up and drive you home." I gaped at him. Was he being serious? He stared at me for a second before opening his mouth again.

"Now Riley, Go to your room now." I stood up and stomped to my room. He was being SO unfair. I could hear him sigh right before I slammed my door hard enough to shake the pictures on my walls.

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAO

The next day at school was terrible. The minute I walked in she immediately ran up to me asking where I had gone and what was wrong. I brushed her off saying,

"I wasn't feeling to good," she looked at me quizzically before shrugging her shoulders and walking next to me.

"I moved back to my old seat in history." she told me quietly. At this I smiled. At least some things were going back to normal. Farkle walked up to me and Maya, glancing at me before launching into a conversation with the blonde next to me. Maya looked at me regretfully but I just nodded and smiled at her, motioning for her to continue. I walked off to my locker after that. In all my classes at school I was constantly bombarded with questions about how I was feeling and why I wasn't in school yesterday. But the worst of it was the end of the day. I had to lie to my friends telling them that I had something after school when in reality, I just needed to wait for my dad to finish up and drive me home.

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAO

The car ride home was filled with tension and silence. Neither of us would talk first. We were both extremely stubborn. WHy should I talk to him when all he was doing was ruining my life. The minute we got home I jumped out of the car and ran into the apartment. I dropped my bag on the floor and turned around not expecting to see Lucas Friar and Maya Hart holding hands and sitting on my couch.

"No." was all I could say before I ran to my room and started sobbing face down on my bed. I had locked the door and all I heard all night was their pleas for me to come out and talk about it. But not this time.


	4. Ready or Not?

_Riley_

When I woke up the next morning I was on the floor. I unlocked and opened my door only to find Maya leaning against the door frame and Lucas on the ground. I quickly stepped over them and walked into the kitchen homing to get something to eat before they all came running. When I got to the kitchen y mom was already awake, sitting at her computer working on something. When she noticed me she stood and wrapped her arms around me.

"Riley sweetie, You don't have to talk to them." she said, "But I would suggest it." She squeezed me tight, then went back to her computer. Slightly confused I walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a power bar, then sat at the table next to mom. I ate my power bar and watched her type, which was surprisingly soothing. The next thing I know Lucas and Maya are sitting in front of us, waiting for me to speak first. I waited a minute then finally said,

"What?" Even I was surprised at the bitterness in my tone, but I ignored it while I waited for their response. Maya glanced at Lucas and released his hand before turning and making eye contact with me.

"Lucas chose me bu-"

"I made a mistake Riley." Lucas interrupted Maya. I looked at him shocked. What did he mean?

"Me and Maya talked it over and agreed, the feelings were never real Riley." he said, "The only person there is for me is you."

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOA

I felt bad about lying to Lucas but I couldn't respond to him in front of all those people. I told him that I needed more time but in reality I already knew how I felt. I loved him but it was to little too late. Maybe we could be together after we had rebuilt our friendship but until then I couldn't trust him not to leave me again. I mean he left me to be with my best friend after he had broken my heart into a million pieces. To be honest I'm a little surprised that I even forgave Maya that quickly, but I guess it's different for everyone. I walked into my room that same day and sat at the bay window with Maya. She had been strangely okay with the fact that I didn't want to talk about it and up till now I was thankful for that but right now I really needed to vent my feelings.

"I just can't do it Maya." I whispered with tears in my eyes. I put my head on her shoulder and she rested her head on top of mine. Her voice was full of sympathy as she lifted my head and looked me in the eyes saying,

"I know honey, I know."

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOA

 _Lucas_

I stood outside her window as she explained to Maya her feelings. She wanted friendship first.

"I can do that" I thought as I walked away. Or can I?


	5. Kiss the girl

_Riley_

"YOU TOLD HIM!" I yelled at Maya after school that day.

"Told who what?" Maya sounded generally confused at why I was yelling at her. Maybe she really didn't tell Lucas about my friendship thing.

"Lucas came up me today and told me that he was okay with just friendship for now." I said less loud. "You are the only other person who knew about it."

"Riles I swear I didn't tell him anything." Maya said. I sighed.

"I believe you." I rested my head on her lap and she ran her fingers through my hair.

"I wish the world was just you and me." I whispered.

"Then it is" was the last thing I heard before I drifted off to sleep.

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOA

I woke up the next morning in the same position I fell asleep in. Maya was already awake.

"Breakfast Riles."

"No thanks Maya." She laughed.

"I wasn't asking." I grabbed a plate and sat down to eat my breakfast. At seven o'clock we said goodbye to my family and walked to school. When I saw Lucas I dragged Maya to the nearest bathroom and we hid there until history, which was first period. I just wasn't ready to talk to him yet. I felt something in my chest knowing that he would respect me so much to allow being just friends at first. I felt the sudden urge to run up and hug him. But I restrained myself. This would never work if we just ran back into whatever we are. We needed time to get to a place where we could both be happy. I was still sad though. Although Lucas and Maya had forgiven me (and told me I had done nothing wrong) Farkle still wasn't talking to me. Not having one of my best friends in the world right by my side still hurt. I felt like I had done something to hurt him. I just didn't know what.

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOA

I finally worked up the courage to talk to Lucas. I asked if he wanted to hang out sometime, wondering if we could catch up on the stuff we had missed in the three years of not talking. I could tell he was listening but he seemed somewhat distracted. I was wondering if maybe he regretted his decision to give up Maya. Was I not good enough? Of course I wasn't. Why would he choose me when he could have Maya? I was so lost in thought that I almost didn't notice when he wrapped his arms around my waist. Almost. I stopped thinking and stared at him, confused. Then he pulled me closer and brought his lips to mine. At first I struggled, but then I succumbed to lovingness of his kiss and closed my eyes. This was where we belonged. Not friends, Not enemies, but in love. And love him I did. With all of my heart. We finally pulled at part and he leaned his forehead against mine. Smiling, he said,

"Hi"


	6. The Perfect Ending

_Riley_

Life with Lucas and Maya again was great. It was like everything was finally falling into place. I had the perfect boyfriend the best friend in the world. It was terrific. Almost. I was missing Farkle. He had been one of my best friends for a long time so it was hard to have him still ignoring me. I was with Maya and Lucas at the new donut shop that had opened up in town. We were goofing off and having fun when suddenly I saw Farkle walk past the window with MISSY of all people. Something inside me snapped. I ran outside and stopped right in front of him and Missy. I glared at him for a second then took a deep breath to start my rant.

"I am okay with you ignoring me Farkle. I'm okay with you walking up and talking to Maya and pretending I don't exist. That's fine. I'm even okay with the fact that you prefer Lucas with Maya than me. But the one thing I cannot handle is you hanging out with the girl who bullied me for three years straight. You can do whatever you want Farkle. But you can't do this." With that I brushed past him, bumping his shoulder with mine as I walked past him. I didn't look back.

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAO

My "chat" with Farkle sent me back into a bad place. I spent most of that weekend laying curled up next to Maya or Lucas or both. When we went back to school I made eye contact with him in the hallway. He opened his mouth to try to talk to me. But I turned on my heel and ran to the bathroom. I wasn't ready for this. By the time I walked out class had already started. I thought it was just me in the hallway but suddenly I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"I'm sorry Riley" I turned around to face him.

"What?" I asked. He looked at the floor sheepishly but then started to talk.

"I'm sorry that I ignored you. And I'm sorry that I pushed you away for doing nothing wrong. I'm sorry that I hung out with the girl who caused you so much pain. And I'm sorry that I left." I pulled him into a tight hug then turned to face him.

"Never again" He nodded. And we walked off to class together. As I sat in my seat next Maya, with Farkle behind me and Lucas across from me I learned something. My life was finally perfect. And now I know. Maybe, just maybe, your life can fall into place. Even when there's nothing left to do.


End file.
